Bhirtday Gift
by MoonSeo
Summary: /"Tumben, pagi-pagi sekali. Biasanya lebih dulu aku daripada kau."/" Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, un."/"Kenapa?"/"Karena aku bilang aku tidak akan mengatakannya, un."/"DEIDARAA! KEMARI KAU!"/"Hey, Deidara. Kau melamun?"/"O-oh, Danna. Tidak kok, aku cuma memikirkan sesuatu."/ Bad Summary... Birthday Fic For Sasori


_**Birthday Gift by Moonseo**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya ku, tapi punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Cerita gak jelas, Aneh, Typo berserakan, OOC,** **Shounen-ai** **,dll, dkk.**

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

 _ **R**_ _ **&**_ _ **R**_

Di kamar kediaman keluarga Namikaze, terlihat cowok berambut blondie panjang yang masih asik bergumul dengan guling dan selimutnya. Bantal? Entah dimana benda itu berada.

PIP PIP PIP

"Hoaamm..." Cowok itu menguap sambil meraba meja disampingnya, mencari benda yang menganggu tidurnya. Dia mematikan benda itu dan melihat jam berapa.

"Huh, baru jam 07.00" Deidara Namikaze, si cowok blond panjang itu masih belum konek dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya lalu mulai mengolah perkataannya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 det-

"UAPAAAHH? JAM 07.00? AKU TERLAMBAT!" Deidara berteriak lengkap dengan kuah-kuahnya. Untung saja author sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Deidara langsung bangun dan lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi. Dia mandi dengan waktu 3 menit! (mandi beneran tuh?)

Deidara segera mencari seragamnya yang ada didalam lemari. Dia mengobrak abrik lemari itu sampai isinya keluar semua. Kamarnya yang rapi seperti kamar Sasuke, sekarang berubah drastis menjadi seperti kamar Naruto.

Dia langsung menggunakan seragamnya dan turun kebawah (ya iyalah, masa turun keatas? Tolong maklumi kebodohan author yak.) untuk sarapan.

"Kaa-san, mana sarapan ku, un?" Kushina Uzumaki, ibu Deidara, heran melihat anak sulungnya marah-marah sambil bersiap sekolah. Kushina melihat kearah jam dinding di ruang makan.

'06.00'

"Deidara, apa kau sadar ini jam berapa?" Kushina bertanya sambil menunjuk jam dengan spatulanya.

"Kaa-san... Sekarang ini jam..." Ucapan Deidara terhenti saat melihat jam di ruang makan itu baru menunjukkan jam 06.00

'Tadi aku bangun jam 07.00, padahal jam disini tidak pernah diubah. Apa Naruto...' Deidara bergumam tidak jelas, lalu bertanya.

"Kaa-san, apakah semalam Naruto kekamarku, un?"

"Semalam ya... Betul, Naruto kekamarmu. Katanya dia mau pinjam komik milikmu, sekitar jam 10 malam."

'Jam segitu aku sudah tidur pulas. Berarti...' Deidara berusaha memecahkan misteri(?) ini. Lalu...

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ALARMKU?" Deidara berteriak kencang. Adiknya ini memang jahilnya gak ketulungan. Sementara itu yang bersangkutan cuma bisa tutup telinga sambil cekikikan di kamarnya.

"Deidara Namikaze..." Deidara merasa dipanggil dan menengok kearah suara.

Kushina yang memanggilnya telah mengeluarkan AURA KYUUBI dan rambutnya telah berkobar menjadi seperti 9 EKOR KYUUBI.

"Ups... Aku membuat kesalahan besar." Deidara berkata sepelan mungkin dan menutup telinganya.

"TERLALU CEPAT SEPULUH TAHUN UNTUK BERTERIAK DIRUMAH INI DEIDARA!" Kushina berteriak lebih kencang daripada Deidara.

Minato, ayah Deidara yang sedang meminum kopi sambil membaca koran malah tersedak. Naruto yang sedang cekikikan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Gomen ne, Kaa-san..."

Deidara perlahan membuka telinganya. Kushina menunjuk Deidara dengan spatulanya.

"Sekarang makan sarapanmu, ikat rambutmu, pakai sepatumu, dan pergi ke sekolah!"

"Tapi Kaa-san,un. Sekarang baru jam 06.20, padahal aku masuk jam 07.15, perjalanan kesekolah juga bisa ditempuh 5 menit jalan kaki, un."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Berangkat. Sekarang. Juga." Aura Kyuubi mulai mengelilingi Deidara. Dari pada kena semprot lagi, lebih baik Deidara menuruti kemauan Ibunya.

Deidara segera memakan sarapannya, mengikat rambutnya, memakai sepatunya dan langsung pergi sekolah.

"Aku berangkat Kaa-san, Tou-san."

"Tidak bersama Sasori-kun, Deidara?" Ucapan Minato mengehentikan pergerakan Deidara.

Deidara berpikir sejenak, lalu mengatakan

"Nanti Sasori juga menyusul kok. Aku berangkat dulu, un."

 **DEIDARA POV**

Naruto menyebalkan sekali. Awas saja nanti! Akan kubalas kau.

Pagi ini telah diawali dengan kesialan. Pasti kedepannya juga akan lebih parah. Sudah dimarahi dan diteriaki Kaa-san, aku harus berangkat sepagi ini lagi.

"Hooaaaamm..." Aku menguap tanpa menutup mulutku. Kalau ada Danna, pasti aku dimarahi.

"Kalau menguap itu ditutup Deidara. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya?"

Eh, suara siapa itu? Kiri tidak ada orang. Kanan-

"KYAAAA!"

 **END OF DEIDARA POV**

"KYAAAA!" Deidara berteriak melihat sosok tinggi berambut merah yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan sih Danna? Kaget tau, un." Tenyata sosok itu adalah Akasuna Sasori, orang yang dipanggil 'Danna' oleh Deidara.

"Kau berisik sekali Deidara. Kenapa teriak-teriak sih? Sudah cukup aku mendengar teriakan hari ini." Sasori menatap Deidara datar, sangaaat datar.

Deidara yang lagi gak mood untuk membalas cuma bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lanjut berjalan. Sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, akhirnya Sasori membuka pembicaraan.

"Tumben, pagi-pagi sekali. Biasanya lebih dulu aku daripada kau."

Deidara menengok kearah Sasori lalu menjawab

" Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, un."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bilang aku tidak akan mengatakannya, un."

"Terserah lah."

Keheningan pun mulai kembali datang. Deidara yang tidak tahan langsung membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Danna juga, un. Tumben pagi-pagi sekali, un."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Sasori membalasnya seperti Deidara tadi.

"Huh, fotocopy. Sini bayar, un." Deidara pergi ke depan Sasori dan mengadahkan tangannya didepan muka Sasori

Sasori cuma memandang Deidara cuek dan kembali berjalan. Sementara itu Deidara yang berada dibelakang cuma bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

Deidara melirik tas Sasori. Terlihat gantungan kunci berbentuk kalajengking dengan ukuran sedang. Otak jahilnya mulai bekerja, Deidara dengan perlahan mengambil gantungan kunci itu lalu segera berlari kedepan Sasori dan menunjukkan gantungan itu.

"Gantungan kunci ini bagus, un." Dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelah mengucapkannya

Sasori yang melihat gantungan kunci kesayangannya diambil langsung mengejar Deidara.

"Hey Deidara! Kembalikan cepat!"

"Kejar aku kalau bisa Danna, un!" Deidara berlari semakin kencang.

 **DEIDARA POV**

Ahaha... Senangnya bisa mengerjai Danna. Wah, sudah sampai depan sekolah.

"Hey, Danna~ Ayo cepat kejar aku!"

Sasori no Danna sudah semakin dekat. Aku harus lebih cepat. Aku segera menghindari siswa-siswi yang menghalangi jalanku dengan cara zig-zag.

HUP! HYAH! KANAN! KIRI! KANAN LAGI!

"Awas! Minggir kalian semua!" Aku berteriak dan itu membuahkan hasil. Mereka semua minggil saat mendengar teriakanku.

"DEIDARAA! KEMARI KAU!"

Aku menengok kebelakang. Sasori no Danna tampaknya sudah kelelahan. YOSH! SEDIKIT LAGI SAMPAI KELAS!"

 **END OF DEIDARA POV**

Deidara merpercepat larinya, Sasori juga semakin menambah kecepatannya.

Deidara mungkin terlalu semangat jadi tidak menyadari ada orang didepannya. Dia langsung nge-rem secara tiba-tiba dan menyebabkan...

"DEIDARA MINGGIR!"

 **BRUK!**

Sasori yang diketahui ternyata sepatunya licin jadi tidak bisa nge-rem akhirnya menabrak Deidara. Parahnya, Deidara ditabrak saat dia sedang memutar badannya. Sehingga posisi mereka itu:

Deidara terlentang dengan tangan terbuka ditambah muka kesakitan, sementara Sasori berada diatas Deidara dengan tangannya seperti mengunci tangan Deidara. Posisi yang WOW banget gitu..

Mereka berdua langsung dikerubutin para cewek yang bawa kamera masing-masing.

KLIK

Suara jepretan kamera secara bersamaan terdengar dan ditambah...

"KYAAA!"

"OH KAMI-SAMA! YAOI!"

"AWW~ SO SWEET..."

"KYAAA COUPLE BARU!"

"SEMENYA PASTI YANG RAMBUTNYA MERAH!"

"UKENYA KAWAII!"

Dan teriakan lain dari para Fujoshi yang ada disitu.

"Aduh,un. Sakit banget badanku..." Deidara yang sadar mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apaan sih ini? Berat banget!" Deidara membuka matanya dan...

"KYAAA! MINGGIR DARI TUBUHKU!"

Deidara dengan kasarnya langsung menyingkirkan Sasori dari badannya. Sasori yang udah bangun langsung marah-marah sama Deidara.

" Apa-apaan sih lu? Emang gak sakit apa? Udah jatoh, didorong lagi!"

"Sakitan siapa sama Dei? Udah jatoh, ketiban orang lagi!"

"Siapa suruh ngambil gan- DEIDARA LENGANMU BERDARAH! AYO KE UKS!" Sasori tidak jadi marah-marah ke Deidara. Soalnya lengan Deidara kena lantai yang pecah, jadi berdarah.

Sasori langsung mengangkat Deidara dan menggendongnya Bridal Style menuju UKS.

Mari kita renungkan sejenak.

Yang luka itu lengannya Deidara. Berarti Deidara masih bisa berjalan. Nah, sekarang ini Sasori sedang menggendong Deidara ala Bridal Style. Biasanya ini dilakukan pada orang yang gak bisa jalan.

Okeh, lupakan renungan gak bermutu ini. Bek tu stori (ketahuan deh author ancur)

Sasori pun membawa Deidara ke UKS. Disepanjang perjalanan, mereka bedua dilihat dengan pandangan 'Aw.. Yaoi' pandangan 'So Sweet' pandangan 'kawaii!' dan pandangan yang lain.

Sampai di UKS, Sasori segera mengobati luka Deidara.

"Gimana? Masih sakit?" Sasori bertanya sesudah mengobati Deidara.

"Masih sedikit sakit sih,un. Tapi gak apa-apa kok."

"Fyuuh... Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Arigatou, Danna. Maaf kalau merepotkan,un." Deidara menunduk saat mengucapkan terima kasih. Untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Douitta, Deidara. Ayo kembali kekelas. Kita sudah terlambat." Sasori memegang pundak Deidara dan tersenyum hangat. Deidara mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan masuk kekelas mereka. Tentu mereka di interogasi dulu oleh Kurenai-sensei, guru pelajaran Sejarah.

"Permisi sensei, maaf kami terlambat." Sasori mengucapkannya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kemana saja kalian berdua?" Kurenai-sensei menunjuk Sasori dan Deidara menggunakan penggarisnya.

"Gomen, sensei. Tadi aku dan Sasori ke UKS,un. Soalnya lenganku luka tadi, jadi Sasori menemaniku mengobatinya, un."

"Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk. Tapi, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi."

"Ha'i, sensei!" Mereka berdua pun duduk. Oh,ya sekedar info, mereka duduknya juga sebangku.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Tidak ada tugas untuk minggu depan. Tapi ingatlah untuk tetap belajar. Kita lanjutkan di pertemuan berikutnya. Jaa~ minna." Kurenai-sensei akhirnya mengakhiri pelajarannnya. Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid dikelas itu.

"Deidara, mana gantungan kunciku?" Sasori ingat akan gantungan kuncinya dan bertanya pada Deidara.

"E-eh... Itu... Tadi pas Danna nabrak Dei, gantungannya mental gak tau kemana..." Deidara mengatakannya dengan nada bersalah karena telah menghilangkan gantungan milik Sasori.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana lukamu?" Sasori menepuk bahu Deidara yang membuat Deidara menengok kearah Sasori. Deidara berusaha tersenyum.

"Sudah baikan, un. Lagipula, ini pantas untukku karena telah menghilangkan gantungan kunci Danna, un."

"Ayolah... Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula itu hanya gantungan kunci." Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Deidara dan membuatnya merona.

"Arigatou,un."

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya, Deidara." Deidara bingung sendiri. Biasanya kalau mau ke toilet, Sasori tidak pernah bilang-bilang ke Deidara.

"O-oke."

 **DEIDARA POV**

Aku merasa bersalah pada Danna. Meskipun dia memaafkanku, tetap saja... Oh,iya. Sekarang tanggal berapa ya? Aku melihat ke arah papan tulis pojok kiri atas.

 **8 NOVEMBER**

Hah? 8 November? Bukannya itu tanggal ulang tahunnya Danna? Berarti hari ini...

DANNA ULANG TAHUN!

Di hari ulang tahunnya, aku malah merepotkan Danna. Tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman sangat bersamanya. Apa lagi kalau Danna tersenyum, aku selalu merasa pipiku menghangat. Aku sadar, aku memang laki-laki. Tapi aku menyukai Danna, hanya saja aku takut dia akan membenciku kalau aku mengatakannya. Sikapnya saja selalu cuek padaku, tapi saat aku terluka tadi... sikapnya melembut padaku. Eh, aku memikirkan apa sih?

Sudahlah, nanti aku mau ngasih hadiah apa ya? Aku malah menghilangkan gantungan kuncinya... Ah! Aku belikan yang baru saja!

 **END OF DEIDARA POV**

"Hey, Deidara. Kau melamun?" Suara Sasori menyadarkan lamunan Deidara.

"O-oh, Danna. Tidak kok, aku cuma memikirkan sesuatu."

Deidara merona saat mengatakan 'sesuatu' dan langsung menunduk. Sasori heran akan kelakuan Deidara, sejak tadi pagi, sering sekali Deidara merona. Sasori tak ambil pusing lalu duduk disamping Deidara dan pelajaran kembali dimulai.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

 **TENG TENG TENG**

"Anak-anak. Hari ini kalian pulang cepat karena ada rapat sekolah. Kerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya."

"YATTA! PULANG CEPAAT!" Teriakan langsung menyambut saat sensei tadi keluar kelas. Mereka semua langsung membereskan bukunya dan langsung pulang. Begitu juga Sasori dan Deidara.

"Danna pulang duluan saja. Aku ingin pergi ke toko sebentar, un." Deidara menyuruh Sasori untuk pulang lebih dulu, tetapi Sasori menolak.

"Kalau sebentar aku bisa menunggu."

"Aku sudah cukup merepotkan Danna hari ini. Jadi aku tidak mau merepotkan Danna lagi,un."

"Kau tidak merepotkanku Deidara. Tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan menunggu diluar kalau kau mau."

"Sudahlah Danna. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Danna, jadi lebih baik Danna pulang,un." Deidara mendorong Sasori agar segera keluar kelas.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku khawatir padamu."

"E-eh, untuk apa khawatir padaku Danna? Sudahlah aku akan baik baik saja,un."

"Terserahlah. Aku pulang dulu Deidara. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Deidara terus-terusan dibuat merona. Sasori? Mengkhawatirkannya? Sangat aneh.

Deidara pergi menuju toko buku dekat sekolah. Deidara masuk dan mencari gantungan kunci berbentuk kalajengking disana.

 **DEIDARA POV**

Mana sih gantungan kunci kalajengking? Adanya malah kucing, anjing, burung, ular, hamster. Eh! Tunggu dulu, bentuk burung ini sepertinya pernah kulihat. Burung putih dengan kalajengking di sampingnya.

Eehh? Kalajengking? Aku beli yang ini saja. Tapi... lebih dominan burung putih dari pada kalajengkingnya. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.

 **END OF DEIDARA POV**

Deidara segera mengambil 2 gantungan kunci itu dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Permisi nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Penjaga kasir ini mengira bahwa Deidara adalah perempuan. Sebuah kesalahan besar.

"AKU. BUKAN. PEREMPUAN." Deidara mengucapkannya penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Biasanya Deidara sudah meledak kalau dibilang perempuan, tapi dia ingin hemat tenaga untuk pulang.

"Maaf tuan. Habisnya rambut tuan panjang, jadi saya kira anda perempuan."

"Sudahlah, cepat. Berapa harganya?" Deidara mengatakannya sambil menunjukkan gantungan kunci itu.

"Biar saya periksa dulu. Oh harganya ¥100."

"Nih, uangnya. Sekalian dibungkus kertas kado. Cepat!"

"Baiklah tuan." Penjaga kasir itu dengan cekatan langsung membungkus gantungan kunci tadi.

"Ini tuan." Deidara mengambil kado tadi dan senyumnya mengembang

"Arigatou, un!" Deidara mengucapkannya dengan riang beserta senyum 3 jari miliknya.

Deidara pun keluar dari toko dan langsung pulang menuju ke rumah Sasori untuk memberi hadiahnya.

"Aku akan memberinya pada Sasori, un. Mungkin aku juga akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Danna. Aku tidak peduli jika dia membenciku, setidaknya aku sudah jujur atas perasaanku, un."

"Langitnya mendung. Aku harus cepat, kalau tidak aku bisa kehujanan."

 **BRESS**

Baru saja Deidara mengatakannya, hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya.

"Siiaal!"

 **SASORI POV**

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku khawatir bila Deidara kehujanan. Kenapa aku meninggalkannya begitu saja sih?! Aku bodoh!

IMA MADE BOKU GA TSUITA USO TO, IMA MADE BOKU GA ITTA HONTO-

Aku mengangkat teleponku yang berdering.

'Kushina-san' Ini ibunya Deidara.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Sasori-kun, apa Deidara besamamu? Apa kalian berdua belum pulang?"

"Tidak, Kushina-san. Tadi Dei bilang dia mau ke toko buku dan menyuruhku pulang duluan."

"Jangan jangan dia terjebak... OH TIDAK!"

"Tenanglah Ku-" PIP PIP PIP

Malah dimatikan... Tapi, Deidara belum pulang? Ini sudah hampir malam.

TENG TONG TENG TONG (suara bellnya absurd banget ya? maafkan author yang anehnya gak ketulungan yak)

Suara bell? Siapa sih?

"YA TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

 **END OF SASORI POV**

.

.

 **DEIDARA POV**

Duh... lama sekali sih.. Hatchy!

Pasti besok aku kena flu... Danna! Ayo buka pintunya... Aku gak tahan, un. Aku lapar, kedinginan, kehausan, kecapekan. Aku gak kuat lagi berdiri...

Hatchy! Hatchy!

Pandanganku mulai memudar... Aku udah gak kuat lagi...

 **END OF DEIDARA POV**

 **BRUK!**

Deidara yang sudah kedinginan, tidak kuat lagi berdiri dan pingsan. Apalagi dia belum makan.

Sasori segera turun dan membuka pintu. Dia terkejut melihat sosok berambut pirang panjang dengan kulit memucat terbaring di depan pintunya

"DEIDARA! KAMI-SAMA! APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?"

Sasori langsung mengangkat Deidara dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Kebetulan dia sedang sendiri dirumahnya. Dia membaringkan Deidara dikamarnya lalu segera menyalakan penghangat ruangan, mengambil baju, handuk, kompres, dan selimut untuk Deidara.

Dia segera membuka pakaian Deidara dan mengeringkannya lalu segera memakaikan bajunya, agar tidak semakin parah. Sasori mengambil kompres dan memasangkannya di dahi Deidara juga memakaikan selimut tebal pada Deidara.

"Deidara... Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Kumohon sadarlah, aku menyayangimu."

Sasori mengenggam tangan Deidara seerat mungkin. Deidara perlahan tersadar dan membuka matanya.

"Danna,un." Deidara memanggil Sasori dengan lemah.

"Deidara! Akhirnya kau sadar... Terima kasih Kami-Sama! Deidara apa kau kedinginan? Bagaiman kondisimu? Kenapa kau bisa hujan-hujanan? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan didepan rumahku?" Sasori terlalu panik sehingga memberi Deidara pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku hujan-hujanan karena aku ingin memberi Danna seuatu,un."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tolong ambilkan tasku, Danna, un."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, Deidara."

Sasori segera mengambil tas Deidara dan memberinya pada Deidara. Sasori juga membantu Deidara untuk bangun.

"Aku ingin memberi Danna ini, un." Deidara menunjukkan kado kecil yang ajaibnya masih utuh. Tidak basah sama sekali.

"Untuk apa?" Sasori tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud Deidara.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasori no Danna, un."Deidara mengucapkannya seriang mungkin juga dengan senyum 3 jari miliknya

"Memangnya sekarang aku ulang tahun ya?" Sasori dengan inosentnya malah bertanya lagi.

Deidara sweatdrop berat. Ternyata Sasori sama sekali tidak tau kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya.

"Iya Danna. 8 November itu kan tanggal Danna berulang tahun, un."

Sasori yang baru ingat langsung mengambil hadiahnya dan memeluk Deidara erat.

"Terima kasih Deidara. Maaf karena aku, kau jadi sakit begini... Gomen Deidara."

Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori. Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasori.

'Ayo Deidara! Kau bisa mengatakannya! Jujurlah pada perasaanmu dan pada orang yang kau cintai!'

Deidara melepas pelukannya dan menarik napas. Dia menatap Sasori

"Danna... Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, ku harap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku, aku tidak peduli jika Danna akan membenciku setelah aku mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh mencintai Danna. Danna adalah segalanya bagiku, karena itu aku berani hujan-hujanan demi kerumah Danna dan memberikan hadiah kecil ini, aku-"

CUP

Sasori mengecup bibir Deidara dan membuat pernyataan cintanya terhenti.

"Itu adalah pernyataan cinta terpanjang yang pernah kudengar, Deidara. Sayang sekali, jawaban yang akan kuberikan terlalu sedikit."

"Maksud Danna, un?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Deidara."

Deidara merona dan memeluk Sasori.

"Arigatou Danna, un. Aku sangat mecintai Danna."

Sasori membalas pelukan hangat dari Deidara.

"Danna, ayo buka hadiahnya, un." Deidara melepas pelukannya dan menyuruh Sasori untuk membuka hadiah kecil darinya. Entah kenapa rasanya tubuh Deidara sudah sehat kembali.

Sasori membuka hadiah dari Deidara dan mengambil isinya. Gantungan kunci berbentuk burung dengan kalajengking di sebelahnya.

"Ini indah, Deidara. Terima kasih. Tapi sebenarnya hadiah ini hanya sebagai pelengkap ulang tahunku."

Deidara mengernyit lalu bertanya pada Sasori.

"Kenapa pelengkap saja Danna, un?"

"Karena hadiah sebenarnya adalah dirimu."

Sasori langsung 'menyerang' Deidara yang author tidak mau menjelaskan 'menyerang'nya itu bagaimana.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

Deidara yang berada di kamar Sasori segera memakai pakaiannya dan mengingat kembali apa yang baru terjadi.

Wajahnya merah padam dan tubuhnya membeku.

 **BRUK**

Deidara pun kembali pingsan. Sasori yang mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh langsung bangun dan melihat ke arah suara. Dia kembali melihat sosok berambut blond panjang tergeletak di depannya.

Sasori segera menggendong Deidara dan mengantarnya pulang. Sasori memencet bell rumah Deidara.

 **TING TONG**

Kushina, ibu Deidara membuka pintu dan mengehela nafas lega.

"Kushina-san, maaf tidak mengabari anda kalau Deidara ada dirumahku. Soalnya baterai handphoneku habis. Tadi Deidara pergi kerumahku dengan basah kuyup. Sepertinya dia terkena flu dan demam."

" Ah, tidak apa-apa Sasori-kun. Apa dia sudah tertidur?"

"Tidak Kushina-san, dia pingsan lagi tadi. Jadi aku membawanya kesini. Mungkin kondisi badannya belum terlalu membaik."

"Bisa kau membawanya kekamarnya dan menunggunya sampai sadar?"

"Dengan senang hati, Kushina-san."

Kushina pun memberi tahu letak kamar Deidara. Sasori segera membawanya dan menempatkan Deidara di kasurnya, memasangkan selimut dan duduk disebelah Deidara sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang terbaik Deidara... Arigatou, aishiteru."

"Aishiteru mo, Danna, un." Sasori kaget saat melihat Deidara yang sudah sadar tersenyum padanya dan membalas perkataan Sasori.

"Danna, un. Aku dimana?"

"Kau ada dikamarmu, Deidara."

"Danna... Bisa ambilkan aku makan?" Deidara memang sudah benar-benar lapar. Sasori hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan mengiyakan permintaan Deidara.

"Kehormatan untukku, hime."

Deidara kembali merona dengan mudahnya.

Sasori mengambilkan makanan untuk Deidara dan segera kembali kekamarnya Deidara.

"Ini hime, haruskah aku suapi?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada menggoda, sukses membuat Deidara merona lagi.

"Tak perlu, Danna. Sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik Danna pulang saja,un."

"Baiklah. Aku taruh di meja ya. Jaga kesehatanmu baik baik. Aku pulang dulu."

"Oke, un. Aishiteru Danna!" Deidara mengucapkannya dengan senyum 3 jari andalannya. Sasori tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah laku Deidara.

"Aishiteru mo, Deidara."

 **OWARI**

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASORI-SAMA!**

 **Yeeeaayy! Akhirnya cerita ini berakhir! Gaje kah? Absurd kah? Lebay kah?**

 **Mohon dimaafkan ya semua kekurangan yang ada disini...**

 **Arigatou buat yang review di fanfic sebelumnya yaitu** **'IS THIS OKAY?'**

 **SALAM SESAMA RELOVES!**

 **KEEP LOVE AND WRITING FOR SASODEI !**

 **Review ? ?**


End file.
